The Dragonborn of Hogwarts
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: Not you normal Crossover. After the events of Skyrim the Dragonborns daughter ends up in Hogwarts during Harrys fourth year. How will being friends with a Dragonborn help Harry with the Tri Wizard Tournament?


**IMPORTANT AU: This story is set AFTER the main quest and the Companion's quest of Skyrim and the dragonborn has settled in Whiterun. My OC is the dragonborn's daughter.**

* * *

'There you are' Kayla thought. 'Ive been hunting you for the past few day's and finally I will eat!' she was following this dear for the last while, the open prairie outside Whiterun was a grate place to hunt, if you can avoid the wolves, bears and the occasional giant with there mammoths. She readied her bow (ebony mind you) it was a 'your finally a grown up' present from her mother. And it was one of the few things she treasured.

Kayla crouched low to the ground, the early morning dew dampened her clothes (just basic leather as her skill at the forge was still lacking, but her mother had promised to teach her to smith better armour) and the chilled air was quite nice. She slowly creped up on her prey, she looked at the target took a deep breath, pulled back on the bowstring and released the arrow.

It hit its mark but didn't do enough damage to kill the deer; it ran off limping much to fast for Kayla to catch it on foot.

"Damn! Guess its time for the secrete weapon" She unsheathed her skyforge steel sword and started after it sprinting "Wuld Nah Kest!" She yelled as she was propelled forward by her Thu'um, She easily caught up to the deer and quickly killed it with her sword to its neck. She panted slightly from the use of her shout.

"Ahh Venison, this kill will get me back to Whiterun well fed." But before Kayla could even start harvesting the deer she sensed something near by. Immediately on the alert she looked all around, was it a rogue dragon, wolves or a troll 'Please Talos, don't let it be a troll' she thought. She was about to sheath her sword when the feeling came back and she saw her body was starting to disappear as if she was dissolving into thin air. There was also a strange purple electricity that surrounded her body and crackled like fire, much the same as a atronach or dardric summoning.

It felt like she was being sucked through a small pipe and dropped face first onto a cold hard floor.

'If this is what it fells like to be summed then I feel sorry for atronach's and daedra Kayla thought. She went to get up and felt like she had just used every shout in her vocabulary ten times.

Kayla groaned then gasped when she discovered herself in a room of people all wearing black cloaks, with little sticks in their hands, and large pots on tables in front of them. She guessed they were all participating in some type of arcane cooking ritual, if the bubbling purple, green, orange, and pink bottles and multi coloured smoke were anything to go by. They all appeared extremely shocked and afraid.

"What happened, why are you looking at me like that when you summoned me here." She pulled out her sword in a warning. "Come on ive taken on Bandits worse than you!"

One person, a bushy haired brunet bravely walked forward hands up in the universal 'im unarmed' gesture.

"Hermione what are you doing! She has a SWORD!" the red head standing nearest to her attempting to reach out and pull her back.

"Be quite Ronald!" Hermione scolded swatting his hand away "She is obviously confused and scared, she wont attack unless provoked." She hoped as she looked at the peculiar newcomer before her. She had shoulder length blonde hair and medieval leathers, her eyes were a forest green and with cat like pupils and was that...war paint on her face? It was a red colour starting from her eyes going back, then down her face and neck pointing at the end. She was holding an intricately designed sword that looked very sharp and a bow with arrows on her back.

"Get Dumbledore!" Hermione hissed

"Miss Granger step away now!" a greasy haired man stepped forward with a small stick in hand. As Kayla had a few bad run in's with mages in the past, and if they were who they thought she was then she was not going to take any chances, so she charges with her sword to incapacitate him and run away. But before she had even made it two steps the man yelled

"Stupefy!"

It hit it Kayla in the chest, it felt like she had been waked in the chest by a dragon tail and all of the air in her lungs was forced out. Kayla slowly began to get up as the rest of the class stared unbelievingly at her.

"Stupefy! ...Stupefy! Stupefy!" he yelled again and this time she stayed down, and for good measure he swished his wand and bound her in rope.

* * *

'Owww' Kayla thought 'Where am I?' all the memories of before she was knocked out come flooding back. "Oh no" She tries to get up only to find her arms tied to the bed with rope, and starts to panic. She looks around to see herself in a room full of beds lined up in rows with curtains around some of them. 'Is this a torture room?' her struggles increase at this newfound thought

Hearing the disturbance Madam Pomfrey comes out to find her charge struggling and doing severe damage to her arms. "Stop it." She scolds

Professor Dumbledore and Snape walk through the Hospital wing door's at that moment and see the girl attempting to break the rope.

"That's It!" the girl yells "Fus Ro Dah!" nothing happens she freezes and her eyes go as large as dinner plates. "What have you done to me!? Why cant I Shout!?" she screams

Snape rubs his ear in an attempt to get rid of the ringing in is ear "You seem to be shouting just fine to me"

"Not any normal shout, my Thu'um, Dragon shout's! How have to taken them from me!?" Kayla had never been unable to use her Shouts before and this was an unwelcome feeling. A feeling of complete helplessness.

Dumbledore stepped forward, "We have not done anything to you except bring you to the hospital wing after Professor Snape stunned you five times. If you can promise to calm down and answer some questions we will untie you."

Kayla nodded, and soon the ropes restraining her to the bed were undone.

"So-" Dumbledore pulled up a chair next to the bed "-how did you manage to appear in our class rooms?"

She sat up on the bed. "I don't know is the honest answer. One minute im in the province of Whiterun, then I feel like im being pulled through a small metal pipe and dumped on a floor." Her voice droned in a monotone, eyes unfocused not really seeing anything. Clearly she was still in shock about loosing her powers.

Dumbledore looked contemplative, then turned to Snape "Severus, what were you brewing in your potions class?"

"It was a simple potion to heal burns. Specifically burns given by dragons" He turned to look at the girl

"Whats your name child?" Dumbledore asked

"My name is Kayla, a Nord and proud of it. Im also a Dragonborn like my mother before me." She said proudly, her voice held some emotion.

"What _is _a Dragonborn and a Nord for that matter?" Dumbledore asked.

Kayla's eyes became hard "No, im not answering any more questions untill you tell me where in Tamriel I am." She looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes hopeing, not to intimidate him, but at least get some kind of answers.

"Im afraid ive never heard of Tamriel, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, Grate Brittan." He paused letting the information sink in "So that would mean that you are from some kind of different dimension or another place in time?"

"So it would seem..." Kayla replied clearly distraught. Oh Divines, if she was in some unknown dimension, how was she ever going to get home?

"As for you got here, that shall be what we will attempt to find out. We only know that it was an accidental arrival as we did some small investigating while you were asleep. It seems that a student, Neville Longbottom, made a few errors in his preparation and accidentally summoned you here."

Snape sick of standing at the sidelines stepped in "So, what is a Dragonborn?" he asked

Kayla was snapped from her thoughts by the question. "Huh, oh right, a Dragonborn is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul if a Dragon, but the body of a mortal, and can naturally learn and speak there ancient and powerful language. They are normally Nords* and is a gift bestowed upon mortals that are favoured by the god Akatosh." She took a breath "My mother was Dragonborn, prophesised to defeat Alduin the world eater. And succeeded in defeating him in Sovngarde, saveing all of Tamriel in the process."

She went into slight detail of how her mother was mistaken for a prisoner and was headed for the chopping block, only to be saved (ironically) by Alduin when he attacked Helgen, how she found out she was Dragonborn, going to High Hrothgar and training with the Greybeards, meeting the Blades, meeting Paarthurnax, joining the 'Companions' and saveing Kodlak and allowing him to enter Sovngrad (leavening out his Lycanthropy as it was a companion secrete) , then how she learned 'Dragonrend' through the Elder Scroll, and finally how her mother defeated Alduin and saved Skyrim and all of Tamriel.

While leaving some details of her mother's adventures in Skyrim she felt that it was a decent explanation. To there credit Dumbledore and Snape stayed quiet only asking the occasional question.

"So it was your dragon blood that allowed you to withstand so many stunning spells. How old are you Kayla?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes shining with curiously.

"Fourteen" she answered.

"Well as I put all my avalable efforts into achieving any means to send you back to your home, you will be a guest at our school and may learn magic alongside our pupils if you wish, to keep you from being bored. You will be put into fourth year and attend any class in that year."

Kayla thought it over. 'If they are telling the truth and really haven't done anything to my Thu'um then I will need time to follow Paarthunax's teachings and meditate in an attempt to find my power again. And I guess learning a new way of defending myself would be useful.'

"All right I will take you up on your offer. Only don't expect any grate results on Magic, there was a reason I never entered the College of Winterhold." She joked.

* * *

A short time later Kayla was off to Diagon Alley with Hagrid (Who must have been some kind of giant).

"We'll be traveln' by Floo Powder." He said

"Floo Powder what is that?" Kayla questioned

"It's a way of traveln' far distnces' quickly. Simply throw a bit o' powder into the fire, say where you wan' to go an' you'll appear in the fireplace of your destination." Hagrid explained.

It sounded easy enough. She watched Hagrid enter the fireplace, which was filled with green flames, and clearly state "Diagon Alley" then disappear with the flames. Kayla copied him and threw the powder in the fire and watched it burn a bright green. She stepped in flames to find it presently warm and not burning like she expected. She clearly stated "Diagon Alley" and was spinning through the green fire.

It was a short trip until she fell out of the fireplace feeling nauseous.

Seeing her distress Hagrid chuckled "Don' worry, after a while yer will get use ter it."

They walked through a bar, truth be told it reminded Kayla of the Bannered Mare and Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. The bartender, a bald and toothless man, came over to them "The usual Hagrid?" he asked.

"Sorry Tom, on Hogwarts business today. Maby later." Hagrid replied.

Kayla and Hagrid found themselves in a small cramped back room faceing a red brick wall.

"Watch this-" he said "-you'll enjoy seeing this." and took out a strange pink umbrella "Three up...two across..." He muttered to himself tapping bricks. After he was finished the brick wall started to move until it was a large archway large enough for them both to fit through.

Kayla stood in awe at what she was seeing, all the brightly coloured shops that adorned the cobbled street. She couldn't help herself at going to each and every shop to peer in and see what they were selling. There were shops selling cauldrons a book's different breeds of animals and one that was selling brooms. Expensive brooms.

"Hagrid, why are those brooms so expensive?" Kayla enquired, curious.

He laughed at her curiousity, which Kayla didn't find funny "They aren't any old brooms" He said "Those brooms fly and are used by Wizards to play Quidditch."

"Wow, ive only ever flown on the back of a dragon." She muttered "What I wouldn't give to fly on one of those..."

At the mention of dragons Hagrid's interest peeked "Dragons, you've flown on dragons?"

"Yeah Odahviing let's me sometimes." Kayla answered distracted.

"Your world sounds more interesting by the minute" He said remembering Norbert.

Shortly after entering Grigots Bank and exchanging Kayla's gold Septim's for Galleons, and finding out that she had enough money with her to live very comfortably in her time staying at Hogwarts ('Thank you mother for always teaching me to bring a few hundred Septim's with me whenever I go out' she prayed) the duo entered a shop called Olivander's for her wand. It was an odd shop filled with small boxes piled up as high as the ceiling.

"Good afternoon" welcomed a soft voice. Kayla and Hagrid turned to see an elderly man with silver eyes peeking behind one of the rows of boxes. "Here for a wand I take it?"

"Yes please good sir" Kayla said remembering her manners.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, many people were not as courteous as this young lady these days "Please hold out your wand arm." He requested calmly takeing out a tape measure with silver markings. When he looked up he saw Kayla giving him a confused stare. "Your dominant arm." He phrased it another way.

Kayla held out her right 'sword' arm and to her amazement the tape measure began measuring her arm on its own as Mr. Ollivander wandered the rows of boxes. When he returned the tape measure stopped and fell to the ground with a soft clatter.

"Here" He said giving a wand to her "Give it a wave"

Before she had even moved it a tiny bit Mr. Ollivander had snatched the wand out of her hand and another one was offered. This continued for about twenty wands until Kayla was sure that there was no wand for here, when she voiced this opinion Mr. Ollivander laughed

"There is ALWAYS a wand for a witch or wizard" He replied.

And a few more wands later he was proved right. When the wand was placed in here hand she felt a warmth spread up her arm. She felt like her Thu'um was focused in the wand. Takeing a closer look at the wand Kayla saw that it was a white ivory colour; the grip was the same colour but looked more translucent.

"That must be the strangest wand ive ever created. Twelve inches, with a dragon heartstring core and made of dragon bone while the grip is made from a dragon tooth." He recited.

"This is the perfect wand for the Dovahkiin" Kayla thanked Mr. Ollivander and paid seven Galleons for her Dragon wand and went to gather the rest of her supplies.

When they had finished and arrived back at Hogwarts by Floo Powder _(which was quickly becoming Kayla's least favourite means of travel)_ Dumbledore told her that she would be sorted into her house that night at the feast.

* * *

"Good evening to everyone" Dumbledore began as he stood from the table "As you have probably already heard, through an unforeseeable turn of events, we have a new visitor who will be staying with us for an unknown amount of time. I hope you will all do your best to make Kayla feel welcome"

Kayla sat on a small stool as Professor McGonagall placed a tattered old hat on her head. As soon at it did she heard a strange voice in her head.

"_Well this is most intriguing. Never has there been a person with blood such as yours."_ It whispered _" You Nords value honour and prowess in battle. Defiantly Gryffindor material..."_ it muttered more to itself _"-grate loyalty and cunning...able to think on your feet, and a grate contempt for other races... particularly Elves... hmmm, Gryffindor or Slytherin."_

"_Choose which ever house you think ill help bring the most glory to my Shield-Siblings. And its only the Thalmor that I have contempt for." _Kayla interrupted.

The hat laughed in her head _"most defiantly _GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last word and a table full of Gryffindor's erupted full of applause.

This was going to be an interesting year...

* * *

**Don't expect every chapter to be this long, I just couldn't stop righting. I really hope this story picks up speed.**

***The reason I put that all dragonborn's were Nord was because it seems like the dragonborn SHOULD be Nord. I mean Talos was one and so was the first dragonborn was too.**

**Please Read and Review! Any helpful criticism is welcome!**


End file.
